


AELDWS 2015 Drabbles

by emb_pface



Series: AELDWS [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, Cannot tag for shit, Cats, Groundhog Day, M/M, Robots, Scars, aeldws 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emb_pface/pseuds/emb_pface
Summary: Part 1 of an upload of all my past drabble submissions; these are for AELDWS 2015.Elimination weeks:1. Arthur and Eames reminisce.2. Eames just really likes cats.3. Eames meets someone new. (Sci-fi AU)4. Arthur has seen Eames die everyday - he's glad Eames never remembers. (Groundhog's Day AU)





	1. I'd Like Your Story Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: souvenir; word count: up to 300 words

"And this one?" Arthur palmed a dark, bumpy patch of skin that extended from the knee and halfway up Eames’ thigh, a case of road rash that had obviously long since healed over. It was easily bigger than the span of his hand. When no answer came forthwith, Arthur looked up to meet a surprisingly solemn gaze. He straightened up to meet Eames’ eyes better, and waited patiently.

“Do you remember Belfast? When we first met?” Eames asked.

Arthur ‘ahh’ed in recognition. “When I pushed you off that truck because you were trying to steal from me.”

“I didn’t _try_ to steal, I actually _did_ steal from you, but yes.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

“A few days later,” Eames continued, “I looked at that leg and thought, ‘Now I’ll always have something to remember Belfast by’.”

Arthur tried to quell his strangely rising suspicion.

“Because I knew it marked the very moment I had scraped my knee… falling for you.” Eames finished gravely.

Arthur stared. And then Arthur punched Eames right in the scar. “That was atrocious,” he said over Eames’ howl, disgusted. “Seriously?”

“It’s one of my best ones!” Eames cried, but there’s an awful grin on his face, and Arthur fought back the one growing in response.

“Good night,” he said, sinking into the bed, but Eames was on him like a barnacle and laughed into his shoulder.

“What, no fond memories of me in Belfast?”

Arthur nipped at the nearest part of Eames. “Absolutely none. And you need something better to remember Belfast with.” He felt Eames grin wider against his neck and let himself smile openly. “Shut up,” he said, preemptively, but Eames had already started speaking.

“I do recall that nice hotel you stayed at. Lovely beds-”

“I’m going to hit you harder.”

“Yes, darling.”


	2. smiley-catface-emoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames just really likes cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: negotiation; word count: up to 250 words

“For the last time, stop bringing them home!”

“But this one was out in the _freezing rain_ -”

“Eames, it's 70 degrees out and cloudless."

“She’s starving!“

“That cat could eat Danny DeVito and there’d be no difference. Wait, isn’t that the neighbor’s cat?”

“...No.”

“Jesus Christ, go put her back before they call the cops again.”

 

 

\---

 

**what about a tiny cat**

_What about no cat at all._

**but tiny cat**

_But no cat._

**:(**

_Sent Mon 9:14._

 

 

\---

 

“They’re adorable, Arthur, I know one you’d love to pieces.”

“Have you seen how much cats shed?"

“Just give it a chance! I’ll stop littering the entire house with cat pictures!"

“Look-”

“I’ll do the laundry for three months.”

“Eames, you’ve already been doing the laundry, that’s not exactly a bargaining chip. ...Are you- are you texting me sadface emojis right now?”

“The English language no longer has the ability to express the depths of my sorrow. Would I be more persuasive if I started using them verbally? Kissy-winking-face?”

“You would not. Stop-sign, thumbs-down.”

 

 

\---

 

**:((((**

_Do you really want a cat that badly?_

**itd be nice**

_Seriously?_

**yes.**

_Sent Thurs 13:03._

 

 

\---

 

_Alright. But only ONE cat._

**thank god i thought ud never give in pls buy cat food on the way home miriams only had brekkie n is making such a fuss**

_Who the fuck is Miriam_

_Eames has sent a photo._

_IS THAT OUR LAUNDRY ROOM_

_EAMES WHAT THE FUCK_

**:)**

_EAMES_

_Sent Thurs 15:26_


	3. ticking down til today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: precision; genre: sci-fi AU; Word count: 300-350

It was raining, the day Eames finally met him.

Well. It was always raining here, a constant torrential downpour that drowned the city and snuffed out the sky. But that was besides the point.

Rushing home after work was never pleasant, the cold seeping down to his bones, but today Eames had exactly what he needed, and he ran home as fast as he could. Today would be the day.

He leaped up his front steps, swiftly unlocking his door and slamming it behind him. “I’m home!” He called out, stripping in the foyer, water running down the back of his neck. Eames grabbed the towel he’d left on a kitchen chair earlier, and wiped down as best as he could. “Today’s the day!”

Eames burst into his workshop with the towel around his waist, holding aloft his knapsack. “I’ve finally got the last of you!” Eames practically danced his way over to the table in the center of the room, where a man lay quietly atop it.

Well. Sort of a man.

There hadn’t really been much to him at first: a cracked exoskeleton. Exposed wiring. Damaged lenses. A missing leg. A name embossed into his torso that read ARTHUR in rusted block letters. Eames had since fixed him up as best as he could, endlessly cleaning and cutting and meticulously replacing wires and limbs with gentle, precise touches and muttered curses, until everything was just right but for the ARTHUR that remained rusted and chipped.

“Arthur,” Eames said, grinning. “I’ve finally gotten my hands on a _battery_.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a small, clunky cube. “There was nearly a riot at the marketplace today. It’s been awhile since anyone’s seen one of these,” Eames said, and looked over at Arthur. “Especially for you. But you’ll see it soon enough.”

He opened Arthur’s chestplate and, carefully maneuvering through the wires, set the battery inside - Eames couldn’t help but smile wider as the internal system immediately hummed to life. _Perfect_ , Eames thought. He closed the chestplate.

“Arthur,” he called.

And Arthur awoke.


	4. Day by Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has seen Eames die everyday - he's glad Eames never remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: amnesia; word count: up to 200

_Click_. “-–March 27th, another _beautiful_ day ahead-"

Arthur opened his eyes and sighed.

 

\---

 

 

Eames died today.

And yesterday, and the days before.

He died everyday, and Arthur was morbidly surprised that this… _whatever_ he was trapped in hadn’t run out of ways to kill Eames. Although, Arthur supposed it didn’t really matter; Eames never remembered anything anyway.

 

\---

 

 

“Good morning, darling!”

“Not today, Eames.”

“Cheerful as always. Did someone spit in your coffee?”

 

\---

 

 

It was rather horrific, the first time Eames died.

Death by flowerpot.

Eames probably would have laughed. But he didn’t, because it crushed his head across the pavement in a bloody smear, and Arthur and the apartment tenant above them looked on in shock. Then the tenant started screaming, and Arthur thought hysterically, _This is the shittiest cartoon I’ve ever seen_ , before vomiting into the gutter.

Then Arthur awoke, and the day began anew.

 

\---

 

 

“Good morning, darl-"

“Seeing your face has become the best and very worst thing in my life.”

“…That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Fuck off.”

“Cheerful as always.”

 

\---

 

_Click_. “-–March 27th, another  _beautiful_  day ahead-"

Arthur opened his eyes and sighed.


End file.
